Savan
Description :''See also Dragon's Dogma World and Lore Savan was the last Arisen to slay The Dragon before the main character. The player controls him during the Prologue story and is always accompanied with his Main Pawn, Salde. During his quest to defeat the Dragon, he was also accompanied with Quince, the Strider and Morganna, the Mage. Savan's quest is described in an animated four part comic (see Dragon's Dogma Digital Comic), and the penultimate part of his quest is retold in the quest The End at the Beginning. Like the main character, he is a man of few words, but stoic and ever-ready. Glimpses from his actions show him to be honorable. Being the last Arisen to slay The Dragon, he was very skilled in battle, like most Arisens need to be. He was of the Fighter class. Ultimately Savan becomes Seneschal. The Arisen and Savan as destined by fate or will to meet at the final battle of the main quest - during The Great Hereafter. Quests *The End at the Beginning *The Great Hereafter Notes Savan uses the following equipment: Broadsword, Mark of the Chimera, Brigandine Jerkin, Divine Surcoat, Shadow Gauntlets, Laborer's Breeches , Shadow Greaves and Tattered Mantle. His skills are Blink Strike, Skyward Lash, Hindsight Slash, Shield Strike, Cymbal Attack, and Shield Summons. Gallery :From the Dragon's Dogma Digital Comic Savan Face Portrait by p-p.jpg| Savan, the Arisen Savan_and_Salde.png| Savan and Salde in combat Savan_and_salde2.png| Master and Pawn, back to back File:Savan_and_Quince.jpg|Savan and Quince Charging ahead.jpg|Charging into the unknown Savan and his pawns.jpg| Savan leading his party to The Tainted Mountain Dragon's Dogma Digital Comic chapter 2.jpg|Reaching the end Creating Savan Any changes listed are to be applied to the default Arisen, anything not listed remains unchanged. The height in the editor appears as 179.9 but when you get ingame it will always round down so it will be displayed as 179 on the status screen. Slider Scale = [ 2L - 1L - M - 1R - 2R ] NOTE The colour scale represents all available selections in the editor. '00' would be the top left most selection, if you were to highlight that in the editor and press right once, you would hit 1R. Colour Scale = [ 00 ] [ 1R ] [ 2R ] [ 3R ] [ 4R ] [ 5R ] [ 6R ] [ 1D ] [ 1D ] [ 1D ] [ 1D ] [ 1D ] [ 1D ] [ 1D ] [ 2D ] [ 2D ] [ 2D ] [ 2D ] [ 2D ] [ 2D ] [ 2D ] Height 179 | Weight 77 | Voice 1 Face Type 1 Size 2L Colour 1R 1D Hair Type 1 Colour 2R Eye Type 1 Spacing 1L Colour 4R Brow Type 1 Spacing 2R Colour '''2R '''Nose Type 1 Position 2R Size 1L Mouth Type 1 Position 2R Ear Type 1 Musculature M Torso ' 10 '''Arms ' 3 'Legs ' 2 '''Stance 1R Facial Hair 1 Colour 2R Category:Arisen Category:Males Category:Historic characters Category:Quest NPCs